Brittany x Santana - Scenes (Rendition)
by tiff082
Summary: Welcome to my renditions of some of my favorite Santittany scenes :) This is a collection of my rewrites of their remarkable scenes; and feel free to request a scene. Reviews are always welcome! These are not in order, but after these are finished I will rearrange them. Thanks for your support :) Much love xx Episodes: - S04E04 The Break-Up


Santana – Brittany Break Up Scene [ 4x04 The Break-Up ]

[ Santana's POV ]

There were a few moments of silence before she could respond.

'Wow,' she sniffled, wiped a tear with the back of her hand. 'Sad songs make me really sad, and I don't want to be sad.'

I felt the blood rushing through my arms, urging me to just hug her, to feel her warmth in my arms. I didn't want to do this, every part of me ached and told me to just grab her, and go somewhere, somewhere where we could make it work.

I'd already started crying, and I couldn't quite stop it. We were inside, in the choir room. The place where it all started for us. Where we'd learn to accept ourselves and where we connected through the power of music. It was the one thing that bonded us together, even more tightly than I'd ever imagined. The room was silent, and tiny wisps of wind seemed to caress the tear tracks on my face.

Reality snapped. I bit the inside of my lower lip, trying to pull myself together. I'm strong enough to do this. I can't be in her way any more. It's for the best, for both of us.

'I-' I tried to start, but it was hard to find my voice, to find the strength.

'I haven't been a good girlfriend to you,' I tried to avoid her eyes, looking at them would only make it worse. 'I can't come home on the weekends and – and pretend things are the way they weren't – because they aren't. You and I, we know that. We're just too scared, too afraid to admit it.'

I swallowed. I couldn't look at her at all.

'And – and I don't want to be like all of those, those long-distance relationships that – you know, you hang in there for a few months and then – break up when someone eventually cheats or things get weird.'

Her blue eyes were the largest and sincerest I'd ever seen. They were honest and innocent, and I'd never see her so confident and persuasive, even when it was Britney week.

She gave her head a little shake. 'I would never cheat on you.'

Something inside me broke. Shattered.

With those few words, it just made me feel worse. I have been holding her back.

I looked at her, as lovingly as I could. 'I know.'

'And I would never cheat on you either.'

I decided to tell her. No reason to keep any secrets. I was guilty of it, but she was the closest person to me, and I needed something to back me up, or else she'll just hold on, I know.

'But-' I let out a small sigh. 'But if we're completely honest; I had, I guess the best way to describe it would - an energy exchange?' I told her about the girl I saw in the library, and how I'd felt something then.

'I had an attraction.' I was ashamed, but I needed to tell her the truth. 'And you'd may have had one – or, or you might have one; and, that happens.'

She clocked her head, silently agreeing. She was smart enough to know why I'd got her to come here, and I knew she could tell that this was killing me, and I could tell that it was killing her too.

By this moment, I wished that I had prepared some Kleenex.

I knew that I was in her way too. Having a relationship like this; it only makes everything much more complicated. We knew each other too well, and we loved each other too much to let each other go. This relationship wasn't going to work. What was she supposed to do, move to Louisville after graduation? Or spend all of her time helping me chase a dream that wasn't hers? I knew that she would follow me anywhere, and I didn't want her to waste her life that way. She's a star too, and she has her own future. I'd rather she go after what she wanted, and do whatever she wanted, even if I'm not there beside her. I'd only be in the way.

I'll always be there when she needs me, but I want her to start relying on herself. To be dependent, and to be whoever she wants to be. And she can't do that if we kept on with this relationship.

But I love her too much, and you never love her more when it's time to let her go. It all comes clearly now.

I didn't know what exactly to say, so I just stared at her face, and I think I really do understand the meaning of love, and what it really feels to let something you love so much... go.

I took a deep breath. 'Let's just do the mature thing here, okay?' My voice was breaking.

She frowned and shook her head, unwilling for this to happen. I saw her as a small child, not wanting to give up something she really wanted. Her big blue eyes were wide and shiny; I could feel what she was feeling.

'This is not an official break-up,' I tried to assure her. I was unwilling to call it a real break-up too. She bit her lip, anxious. 'Let's just be honest that – long distance relationships are, almost impossible to maintain; because both people are rarely getting what they need.' I explained. 'Especially at our age. You understand, I know you do.'

She shrugged as tears fell into her lap. 'This sounds a lot like a break up to me,'

'You know this isn't working.'

I looked straight into her eyes, and everything flashed in my head – all the times we made out, every time we sang together, when we danced together, all our secret handshakes, all those times when she was right next to me while I cried, every single thing we ever did together, every thing that reminded me of her.

When she told me that she loved me.

I tried to process all of that, to send her all of my thoughts through our invisible bond.

'You know I will always love you the most.'

She looked down, cried even harder.

That was all I could say. I couldn't tell her how special she was to me, how she holds a place inside of me that no one else will ever replace. I couldn't tell her how she made me felt, and how perfect she was to me. All of my thoughts, my feelings, was like a never-ending fountain of emotions for her, just for her. And I couldn't put it in words.

I leaned in for a kiss, for the last one. I hugged her, assuring her that it'll be alright. She'll survive without me.

I felt her tears falling onto my hair, and I shut my eyes, forcing the tears back in. I couldn't let her see me cry even more.

'I love you, too,' she managed to choke through her sobs.

And suddenly I couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

She was the one person so special to me. She always knew how to make me feel loved, and that I wasn't alone. She would stand up for me when people talked behind my back, and she taught me how to love, how to really love. Before meeting her, I'd never known that one can love another this passionately and this strong. I loved every thing about her, always being confused over the simplest things, and her witty comments. She was never afraid to stand up for what she believed in, and she was determined, and confident. All the support she's given me, she was always on my side no matter what. We'd used to have sleepovers on Fridays, and we would stay up all night talking and we'd watch the sunrise. Everything was so beautiful when she was around. I'd start noticing beautiful little details, not just about her, but I started to see beauty in everything. I'd even started to appreciate Berry.

If I could, I would turn back the clock, relive all those moments we shared together. Every second of that was so special, and I'll keep them in a little chest labeled 'Brittany', where it's stored in the deepest part of my heart.

Everything was so much easier before graduation.

Oh, take me back to the start.

* * *

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading this! I was watching the episode for like the tenth time, and this time it really hit me. I was inspired to write the scene out, as in words, since this is the best way I can express myself. I'm so sorry I haven't been posting for a long, long time; but I just started high school in September and it's been quite a wild ride for me. I have written a few stories, but I realized that they weren't good enough for me to post it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my little rendition of the break up scene :) It's 3.30 am, and I have school tomorrow, so I better get to sleep.**

**Thanks for all your support and love guys ;) Leave a comment to tell me what you think about the story - I accept all positive and negative reviews, so don't be afraid that I might block you or something if you give me a negative review. There's always room for improvement, and I would be really happy if you guys told me your honest opinions. Tell me what you like, and what you didn't like - just leave a comment here!**

**If you want to show me some support or encouragement, don't forget to favorite this story! I will be writing more of these soon :)**

**By the way, if you guys are interested, you can check out my YouTube channel. I post fan-made videos that I edit myself :)  
My username is : BackToTheStart**

**Thanks guys, much love xx**


End file.
